


Vivi

by noironiric



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Past Relationship(s), Vivi - Freeform, hyunjin, kenshi yonezu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noironiric/pseuds/noironiric
Summary: Hyunjin no podía olvidarla y lo acabó asumiendo.





	Vivi

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí mi primer fic de LOONA. No lo sabe mucha gente, pero soy muy fan de Kenshi Yonezu (para las personas que hayan estado en el fandom de Vocaloid posiblemente lo conozcan por ese nombre o por Hachi, el compositor de Matryoshka, Panda Hero o Donut Hole) y Vivi es una de mis canciones favoritas no solo suyas, sino en general, del mundo mundial, por lo que recomiendo escuchar esa canción mientras se lee este fic.
> 
> Es corto, pero no esperaba hacer en ningún momento una historia larga. Aunque posiblemente escriba sobre otras parejas de LOONa próximamente ¿Quién sabe? Si queréis contactarme, estoy por sewoonuwu en Twitter (me he creado una cuenta solo para spamear mis fics, AUs, fotos y dibujos). Y como siempre digo, los kudos y los comentarios siempre son de agradecer.

Hyunjin llevaba un año viviendo en Japón. Se había acostumbrado a las virtudes y defectos de Tokio, al pequeño y acogedor en el que vivía, al gato negro que se colaba en su piso cuando dejaba la ventana abierta, a su trabajo y a las circunstancias que le habían envuelto. No había mucha diferencia de temperatura entre Jeonju, su ciudad natal, y en la ciudad en la que residía, por lo que no fue lo que a lo que más le costó adaptarse. El idioma fue en ocasiones un problema, pero decía el dicho que la práctica hacía al maestro, y eso sucedió con ella. La economía también fue una traba en su vida diaria que le ocasionaba a veces disgustos. El yen era más caro que el won y tenía que apañárselas con el poco dinero que pudo obtener a base de trabajos aquí y allá cuando vivía en Corea del Sur y, ahora, con los que conseguía en Japón. Echaba a veces de menos a su familia, a su grupo de amigas y en especial, a ella. 

Si había a alguien de quien más notase la ausencia, era de Vivi. Sus ojos almendrados, sus preciosas mejillas, su pelo rosa, su preciosa risa, su curioso humor y su gracilidad, su costumbre de dormir abrazada a un cojín o verla hablar en chino, anhelaba todo aquello. La recordaba cuando los pétalos de cerezo caían e inundaban las calles o cuando veía ofertas de pollo en el supermercado, o cuando pasaba por librerías y en la sección infantil veía el cuento de aquel ciervo cuyo nombre había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo ¿Bambi podía ser? 

Posiblemente marcharse no fuese la idea más brillante que tuvo, pero cuando tomó esa decisión, no lo sabía. Tampoco es que fuera alguien que, por lo general, acertase a la hora de escoger qué camino seguir. No obstante, cuando pensaba en que su estado, aunque a veces la inundase una nostalgia y una tristeza profundas, fue a mejor, supo que las adversidades por las que pasó habían servido para algo.  
Hubo una época en la que pensaba que había superado aquello y la había olvidado, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Cuando un artista japonés sacó una canción que se llamaba Vivi, supo que no era así. Ya en aquel entonces tenía el suficiente nivel para entender las letras japonesas sin tener que recurrir a leerlas, por lo que cuando sonó en la radio aquella melodía, su corazón paró de funcionar por un momento y de repente las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro. No era alguien a quien le fuera fácil llorar y solo lo hacía en ocasiones muy puntuales, siendo esa una de ellas. La echaba demasiado de menos y, a pesar de que esa canción no mejoraba su situación, la buscó y, cuando la encontró, la puso en reproducción y se llevó puesta en bucle todo el día. Era un analgésico que acabó convirtiéndose en una droga, un arma de doble filo, porque le hacía pensar en sus momentos, en sus cálidos abrazos, en sus absurdas bromas y en aquellas veces en que dormían juntas, acurrucadas, planeando un futuro ideal. En lo mucho que la quería y en los giros tan terribles que daba la vida. 

Cuanto más la escuchaba, más sentía como si hubieran escrito de ella, de sí misma, de las dos. Nunca podría olvidarla ni dejar de quererla. Podía decir incluso que la amaba, porque así era, y sin embargo, cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por ella, se quedaba en blanco, como si hubiese sido una desconocida y a su vez, la persona a la que más conocía. Era un enigma andante, nunca sabía dónde estaba su mente, ni cuáles eran sus verdaderos pensamientos. Si lo hubiera sabido antes… 

Cuando sacaban el tema, siempre le acababan preguntando que, si tanto la echaba de menos, por qué no volvía a Corea del Sur y la visitaba. Lo que no era nunca capaz de contestar era que fue por ella por lo que se fue de allí, por sus recuerdos dolorosos, por necesitar una evasión, una huída. Pero ninguna de las dos tenía la culpa de estos, y menos aún cuando fue una despedida provocada por el destino propio y otros factores aparte. Porque al fin y al cabo, cada cual se enfrenta de una forma a tristes adioses, y ella necesitaba espacio y ocupar su mente, aunque hasta en los más pequeños detalles se acordase de ella. Aún no era lo suficiente fuerte para volver a su tierra natal, a ver los rostros de sus allegados llenos de la pena que sentían por ella y su preocupación, para hacer frente a las más profundas memorias y, sobre todo, para ver a Vivi, fuera en estado real, etéreo u onírico. Aún la echaba demasiado de menos y no superaba nada de lo sucedido. 

Aunque la canción dijera “es hora de decir adiós”, ella no podía.


End file.
